


[Re-Construction]

by Saharu_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Doubt&Trust, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male sex, Mutual agreement on untold feelings, Unconventional Relationship, disgust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: Un combat, une reconnaissance, une rencontre. Se confronter, dans la paix, à une Némésis haïe et adorée pour des raisons partagées. Chercher des réponses, sans être capable d'affronter les conséquences une fois trouvées. Kanon, épris de liberté. Rhadamanthe, pétri de son immortalité. [Dé/Re]-construisent ce qu'ils sont les seuls à jamais pouvoir comprendre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Talim).



> Ce texte a été originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 6 Décembre 2016 pour l'anniversaire de Talim76  
> Il rend hommage au pairing Kanon/Rhadamanthe, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, et est une vision de mon HeadCanon. Vous avez le droit de ne pas partager mon opinion, bien sûr, mais il est nécessaire de le lire en tant que tel.
> 
> Disclaimer: -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> -L'idée des Chevaliers ramenés à la vie tout en ayant conservé l'impact des blessures, cicatrices et problèmes de santé a été magnifiquement écrit par Talim elle-même. Je n'ai fait que m'appuyer sur une idée qu'elle a dépeint dans Bric-à-Brac.
> 
> Pairing: Kanon/Rhadamanthe.
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**[RE]-CONSTRUCTION**

 

" _I will let the Devil know that  
__I was brave enough to die."_

Hurts

*******

**#1 'Le regard'**

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisaient parfois à la dérobée, de part et d'autre de leur Déité respective. Portant chacun leur tenue officielle, séparés seulement par quelques mètres, écho familier d'une situation ayant déjà existée. Posture droite, visage aux traits empreints de sérieux, calme apparent, tempête intérieure. Cependant, il y avait une différence avec autrefois : la cause de leurs dieux était commune, et non plus opposée. Etait-ce pour cette raison que les yeux de Rhadamanthe sur lui n'avaient plus exactement la même lueur ?

Si les fondements de l'agacement demeuraient au sein des éclats d'or, la rage avait toutefois disparue, remplacée par un apaisement étrange, que Kanon ne comprenait pas bien. Il y avait visiblement toujours un défi, une mise en garde, de la part du Juge d'Hadès, sans pour autant témoigner d'hostilité. Lorsqu'à nouveau, Kanon accrocha de ses yeux pers les étincelles dorées, la sensation qui n'avait de cesse de croître en lui s'enflamma de nouveau. Plus de colère, en effet. Mais autre chose. Une émotion mal définie, impossible à déterminer puisque jamais ressentie ainsi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**#2 'Le contact'**

Un verre. Une discussion. Un verre. Une provocation. Un verre. Des vérités hurlées. Un verre. Empoigner l'autre par le col. Un verre. Une confidence malaisée. Un verre. Vertige. Un verre. Des yeux trop sincères. Un verre. Un défi. Un…

Le lit.

L'impatience, porteuse d'un déshabillage sommaire. La découverte d'un corps autre que le sien. Les mains de Rhadamanthe, qui touchaient sa peau avec la fascination de l'être qui n'a jamais eu à endurer la moindre trace de conflit. Ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Sur toutes les autres. Les griffures, les morsures, les draps déchirés et les sifflements nocturnes. Les jambes écartées, les étreintes presque douloureuses tant elles étaient serrées. Le corps d'un autre, plongeant dans le sien. Les muscles crispés, les mains agrippées aux draps ou à la peau, et le plaisir, étourdissant, puissant, inattendu.

Finalement, cette sensation que Kanon avait ressentie portait un nom. Elle s'appelait Désir.

**#3 'Le baiser'**

Ce n'était que le lendemain qu'ils avaient réalisé. Rhadamanthe, en ouvrant les yeux, avait croisé le regard de Kanon, étrangement calme en dépit de la situation. Il arborait néanmoins une expression de dégoût, mêlée d'un fatalisme si pertinent, que le spectre était certain de partager une figure similaire.

Le Juge avait observé de plus près les lèvres sèches, qu'il songea alors ne pas avoir touchées. Il s'était redressé, s'approchant un peu plus du cadet des Gémeaux qui l'avait regardé faire d'un air méfiant. Puis la question était tombée, aussi naturelle que déstabilisante.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Un air dubitatif, lié au sérieux de la question. Kanon avait haussé les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Ça te paraît prématuré vu la situation ? »

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas répondu à la provocation. Pas cette fois. A la place, il avait pris de sa bouche celle d'un homme aux valeurs antithétiques aux siennes. Brutalement. Profondément. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de s'habituer — parce qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Il y avait quelque chose de paradoxalement possessif dans ce baiser, bien plus que dans tous leurs échanges physiques de la nuit. Toujours aussi agréable, pourtant. Kanon passa alors une main derrière sa nuque, accrochant trois doigts puissants aux mèches blondes, approfondissant encore davantage un échange qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait cru si désirable. Repoussant brusquement la bouche contre la sienne, il souffla dans le silence.

« Que les choses soient claires : je te hais pour ce que tu es.

—Je t'abhorre pour ce que tu as fait.

—Parfait. »

L'instant d'après, Kanon réalisait confusément qu'il criait de nouveau sous un autre homme.

**#4 'La répulsion'**

Leurs échanges ne se départaient jamais de colère et d'attaques verbales peu subtiles. Chaque réveil auprès de l'autre était teinté de dégoût et d'aberration renouvelés systématiquement au lever du soleil, lorsque la réalité les rattrapait, et que l'un d'eux ne manquait jamais de fuir les lieux. Le regard plein de rage de Kanon. L'animosité dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe. La tension entre eux—trouvant immanquablement une réponse incarnant le problème même. Des semaines à se repousser, des nuits entières à se retrouver dans des draps déchirés. Les défis prenaient peu à peu des allures d'excuses, sur lesquelles jamais ils ne s'arrêtaient. Les coïncidences se faisaient plus nombreuses, sans que jamais la violence dans leurs gestes ne s'apaisât. Empressement troublé, morsures de plus en plus désirées, fureur similaire.

Aucun d'eux ne supportait l'idée d'apprécier ce qu'ils partageaient. Tous deux repoussaient l'autre, sans pouvoir totalement s'en passer. Préférant fermer les yeux sur le statuquo qu'ils avaient mutuellement décidé : le plaisir suffisait. Le reste n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Chaque rencontre se solderait de la même façon, du début à la fin. Seul comptait l'escalade du désir, la faim qui les dévorait et ne semblait jamais s'apaiser.

S'accordant dans le dégoût, et partageant le même refus de voir leurs échanges se définir autrement que par un échange de bons procédés. Du sexe— brutal, facile et régulier—sans questions, sans réflexions, sans avoir à discuter. Haïr l'autre comme on ne pouvait supporter la paix.

Le désirer comme on ne pouvait lui échapper.

**#5 'L'eau'**

Ce n'était ni déraisonné, ni incompréhensible. De la part de Kanon, c'était certainement même le comportement le plus logique auquel il aurait pu s'attendre. Les symptômes, Rhadamanthe ne les avaient pas perçus immédiatement, l'état de leur relation ne l'ayant pas laissé plonger suffisamment profondément dans l'intimité du cadet des Gémeaux pour réaliser ce qu'il en était. Mais les choses avaient évoluées. Leur histoire également, sans vraiment le réaliser.

Alors, il avait vu. La terreur dans ce regard fier. Les membres tremblants, qui tentaient désespérément de masquer l'évidence. La lèvre mordue, pour retenir le cri qui, peut-être, aurait voulu sortir si Kanon n'avait pas été l'homme qu'il était. La respiration difficile. Les yeux qui avaient croisé les siens, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire— de rire, sans doute, de la détresse muette dont Rhadamanthe avait été témoin.

Ce dernier n'avait pas ri. Il s'était avancé. Tendant une main, offre aussi raisonnable que repoussante pour un homme tel que Kanon. Mais le Juge avait fait fi de la fierté de son amant. Tirant à lui, et avec lui, le guerrier si orgueilleux qu'il ne savait comment demander de l'aide. Poussant Kanon hors de ses retranchements, et l'y suivant sans hésiter, l'assurant ainsi que s'il devait basculer dans l'abîme, jamais plus il ne s'y retrouverait seul. Devenir son seul champ de vision, et sa protection.

Jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser profondément sous un jet d'eau chaude.

**#6 'Les disputes'**

Kanon était fier. Rhadamanthe, rigide. Les disputes n'étaient pas rares, et toujours violentes. Incapables de se comprendre, bien souvent. La soif de liberté constante de Kanon s'opposait à la nature du Juge des Enfers, habitué à avoir et à posséder de manière systématique tout ce qu'il désirait. Le passé de Kanon était également source d'incompréhension, et de conflits récurrents. Une façon d'attaquer et de blesser, de la même manière que le cadet des Gémeaux ne se privait pas de planter son propre couteau dans l'égo du Juge des Enfers par ses propos.

La colère faisait partie intégrante de leur histoire. Et si les retrouvailles étaient aussi passionnées que les séparations étaient houleuses, les deux hommes avaient bien conscience de la précarité de ce qu'ils construisaient. Le cadet des Gémeaux, cherchant à reprendre le dessus sur une respiration hasardeuse, fixa le plafond de marbre avant de pousser un soupir las.

« Toi et moi, on n'est pas foutus de se comprendre.

—L'avantage étant que nous ne l'avons jamais désiré. »

Kanon tourna la tête. Le regard du Juge sur son corps nu était incroyablement apaisé, créant un écart saisissant avec la griffure dont il avait écopée. Sa réponse était purement factuelle, et totalement sincère. Le Grec se surprit à expirer un souffle de fatalité léger. Si tous deux savaient que l'aube leur apporterait leur nouveau lot d'abominations hurlées, l'instant présent les trouva complices de leurs propres paradoxes.

**#7 'L'entraînement'**

« Je te dis qu'il va perdre.

—Et moi qu'il va gagner.

—Milo est moins fort que Kanon. Il le sait très bien.

—Tout comme il a conscience d'être bien plus rapide que lui. En termes de force, Kanon a l'avantage. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse, par contre… »

Rhadamanthe ne portait pas un grand intérêt à la conversation. Il n'était là que pour porter un message diplomatique. Néanmoins, Kanon était dans l'arène. Se battant contre le Chevalier du Scorpion avec autant de fougue que de plaisir apparent, s'il en jugeait à cette expression amusée qu'il pouvait distinguer sur son visage. Observant son camarade courir à une vitesse qui forçait en effet l'admiration, sans paraître décontenancé pour autant. Il y avait une joie évidente dans les yeux de l'autre homme à profiter de cet entraînement, à se confronter avec l'homme qui l'avait accepté dans leurs rangs. Lorsque d'un mouvement d'art martial puissant, il coupa la course de son ami pour l'envoyer valser dans le sable de l'arène, un sourire, suivi d'un véritable rire franchirent les lèvres du Chevalier d'Athéna.

Et Rhadamanthe ne sût pas bien comment appeler ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant.

**#8 'La confiance'**

« Il n'en est pas question.

—Kanon.

—Non. »

Un soupir. Puis, la main du Juge vint se poser sur la nuque de son amant, avant que ses lèvres ne suivissent une route à présent bien connue. Le baiser, comme chaque fois, était profond, retournant les sens et les envies de l'ancien traître à son rang. La bouche du Spectre glissa ensuite, de son menton à son cou, mordant la peau fine qui s'y trouvait, s'attirant un grondement sourd et une fausse plainte en retour. Rhadamanthe revint à hauteur de ses yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien. Quelques secondes, qui devinrent des minutes, où leurs souffles seuls résonnaient dans la chambre. Où le Juge des Enfers transmit son sérieux autant que sa sincérité. Avant que Kanon, enfin, ne cédât à sa demande, non sans l'avoir mis en garde que le moindre commentaire serait soldé par une fin de non-recevoir.

Acceptant d'avoir confiance, lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant l'autre le prendre, sans plus craindre un rire méprisant ou un regard dédaigneux, en sachant que son ancien ennemi resterait toujours respectueux. Serrant les dents pour masquer le plaisir, et fermant les yeux pour renier l'évidence de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux en cet instant.

La main de Rhadamanthe recouvrant la sienne se suffisait à elle-même.

**#9 'Le temps de la vérité'.**

Kanon se leva. A l'instant où il se pencha pour récupérer ses vêtements, la douleur lancinante de son abdomen le frappa, vrillant son cerveau de brûlures internes, l'aveuglant par son intensité. Forcé de s'appuyer au mur, se mordant la lèvre lorsque ce fût au tour de sa jambe de lui faire sentir les affres d'une torture physique toujours plus présente. Le cadet des Gémeaux, à l'image de tous les hommes d'Athéna, était ravagé de blessures jamais refermées, d'os brisés mal réparés, et de cicatrices toujours hantées.

De l'autre côté du lit, Rhadamanthe ne fit pas un geste pour aider son amant. Crispant une main dans les draps, son regard se porta sur le petit tube transparent, empli de ces gélules que Kanon n'avait jamais touchées. L'Ancien Dragon des Mers suivit son regard, et répéta son refus, entre deux halètements de douleur. Les disputes à ce sujet avaient été aussi nombreuses qu'houleuses. Mais le Juge des Enfers n'avait jamais obtenu gain de cause.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de les prendre ?

—Si j'avale ces trucs, je n'aurais plus mal.

—C'est le but.

—Il n'en est pas question.

—Ton frère lui-même n'est pas stupide au point de souffrir pour rien.

—C'est son choix.

—Pourquoi, Kanon ?

—Parce que si j'endors la douleur, je vais finir par oublier.

—Oublier quoi ?

—Que je vais crever. Si je ne sens plus rien, je serais incapable de dire quand viendra la fin. Et ça, putain, il n'en est pas question. »

**#10 'Les Enfers'**

Il avait pris l'habitude de se balader dans les jardins des Juges des Enfers, en attendant que Rhadamanthe finisse ce qu'il avait à faire. Marchant calmement, tout en se sentant parfois écrasé par le silence qui régnait en ces lieux, exact opposé des hurlements qui hantaient les prisons alentours.

Ce fût ainsi qu'il le croisa la première fois.

Cet homme d'une grande beauté, à l'allure mélancolique et fantomatique, qui errait sans paraître l'entendre, le regard ravagé par une peine que nul n'aurait su comprendre. L'homme pleurait, c'était certain, même si ça n'était pas visible pour des yeux humains.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kanon avait été saisi d'un haut-le-cœur.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore sa respiration au cœur de la nuit, il avait interrogé Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier avait hésité, avant de lui expliquer.

Le désir de son frère. Son choix — et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées, pour les Enfers comme pour la malheureuse victime d'un désir égoïste. Il lui avait conté l'histoire de cette âme massacrée, condamnée à errer.

Kanon s'était redressé.

« Moi aussi, je vais finir comme ça? »

L'expression de Rhadamanthe, le cadet des Gémeaux n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir la définir. Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans son regard. Le Juge avait avancé une main, avant de se raviser. La caresse avorta— geste trop tendre pour être toléré entre eux. Mais sa réponse, elle, suffit à porter ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas exprimer.

« Quand viendras l'heure, tu auras le choix. »

**#11 'Les autres'**

L'hostilité n'était même pas masquée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Rhadamanthe avait veillé d'un regard de fer sur les épaules de Saga, Shura et Camus. Participé à leur torture psychologique ayant atteint son paroxysme dans le sacrifice de Shaka, et le suicide de leur Déesse. Il avait blessé puis jeté au Cocyte Aiolia, Mû et Milo. Mais plus encore que cela, il incarnait, à lui seul, les violences d'une guerre meurtrière qui les avait tous laissés exsangues. Et Kanon, en dépit de ses choix qui avaient fait basculer l'humanité dans les pertes et les morts, se permettait en sus de fréquenter l'un des trois Juges des Enfers ayant mis à mal la victoire d'Athéna ?

Le rire jaune qui avait secoué les rangs de la Déesse de la Sagesse n'avait rien d'amical. L'expression même de celle qu'il vénérait, s'il n'était pas clairement hostile, avait néanmoins fait peser une charge bien plus lourde que toutes celles qu'il avait affrontées. Athéna n'avait cependant rien ajouté, se contentant de son regard appuyé. Kanon s'était relevé, la mâchoire serrée, attendant une sentence qui n'avait néanmoins pas été formulée. La fille de Zeus, par son silence, acceptait son choix, bien qu'elle ne le comprît pas. C'était, heureusement, tout ce dont Kanon avait besoin.

En le retrouvant ce soir-là, et en constatant la rigidité de sa nuque, Rhadamanthe sut que tout s'était joué lors de l'entretien passé. A la moindre parole de l'être vénéré, Kanon l'aurait quitté.

Peut-être avec peine, mais sans regrets.

**#12 'Le sexe…'**

A cheval sur lui, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dominer. Se laissant prendre, pour accepter la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient créé. Une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre s'accrochant désespérément à une épaule pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un ersatz de réalité. La bouche de Rhadamanthe au creux de son cou, mordant sa peau, soufflant son prénom entre deux coups trop puissants qui menaçaient de les faire basculer à chaque instant. Les mains du Juge, accrochées à ses reins, d'une poigne aussi douloureuse qu'elle était rassurante. La moiteur de la pièce, la sueur de leurs corps, les épidermes qui se cherchaient pour mieux s'épouser, alors qu'au détour d'un mouvement de reins puissant, Rhadamanthe lui arrachait un nouveau cri. Kanon serra les dents, jurant intérieurement, avant de venir prendre la bouche du Spectre violemment.

Se taire. Se taire à tout prix, pour cesser de dévoiler à quel point il prenait son pied, ici et maintenant. L'autre n'était pas dupe, et connaissait parfaitement la technique, pour y avoir eu droit bien trop souvent.

Mais Rhadamanthe ne disait rien, se contentant d'un sourire victorieux, qui serait couronné d'une morsure agacée sur sa lèvre inférieure, et d'un encouragement à accélérer encore un peu.

Tout était question de compromis entre eux, à présent.

**#13 '…Le reste.'**

Assis sur le canapé, le Juge des Enfers parcourait des yeux un dossier sur lequel il était en désaccord avec Eaque depuis la veille. Le stylo grattait sur la feuille de façon constante, tandis que le Spectre de la Whyverne préparait ses arguments.

« Tu t'en sors ?

—Mmm. »

Kanon vint prendre place à l'autre bout du sofa, installant ses jambes en travers des cuisses de son amant. Rhadamanthe fit de la place, sans quitter son travail des yeux. L'ancien Marina commença sa propre lecture, sans même relever la présence de la main spectrale sur son genou. La prise était ferme, mais sans violence. Le pouce, comme accompagnant les pensées de son possesseur, se mit pour sa part à bouger légèrement, dans un rythme hypnotique et non calculé. Sans douceur, mais régulier. Dans la cheminée, le feu se consumait lentement, seul bruit palpable au cœur du silence ambiant. Sur la table basse, les verres reflétaient des ombres ambrées, jouant du liquide et des lumières projetées par l'âtre noir.

Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne réalisât ce qui était réellement en train de se passer.

**#14 'La fierté'**

Rhadamanthe apprenait à connaître Kanon. Il avait, petit à petit, commencé à comprendre sa façon de réfléchir. Sa manière d'agir, lorsqu'il désirait une chose que sa fierté n'aurait jamais su tolérer d'être formulée. Cette façon qu'il avait de venir sans cesse quérir sa présence, sans énoncer pour autant clairement ses demandes. Ce regard, lorsque le Juge des Enfers devait se lever, laissant derrière lui l'autre homme dans les draps défaits, et que cela lui déplaisait. Rhadamanthe était capable de lire les signes de sa colère, tout autant que de son envie. La façon qu'il avait, à présent, de laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui en se rendant dans la chambre, ou dans la salle de bain. Invitation muette, qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Le Spectre pouvait lire le plaisir dans ses yeux, même lorsque Kanon se refusait au moindre son. Il comprenait ses refus, qu'ils fussent témoignés violemment ou non, —bien qu'il fût rare que Kanon restât bien longtemps silencieux s'il s'estimait dans son droit de protester.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Rhadamanthe était certain de savoir discerner toutes les émotions de l'homme à ses côtés.

Ce fût pour cette raison qu'il s'avança de nouveau et referma ses bras sur lui, alors même que l'instant auparavant, le poing de Kanon autant que son hurlement de rage le frappait de plein fouet.

**#15 'L'abandon'**

Kanon ne pleurait jamais. C'était une autre de ses caractéristiques. Comme si toutes les larmes qu'il avait eues en sa possession avaient été utilisées lors de la Guerre Sainte, et son acceptation finale par Milo, et sa Déesse. Kanon ne demandait jamais d'aide. Quelle que fût la situation dans laquelle il était. Il affrontait les conséquences de ses actes, l'impact de ses propos sur d'autres personnes, et apprenait lentement ce qui était de l'ordre de l'acceptable, et ce qui ne le serait jamais.

Rhadamanthe s'était habitué, peu à peu, à affronter la colère sourde ou la frustration silencieuse de son amant, qui pouvait passer des heures durant sans décrocher le moindre mot, à attendre de trouver ses propres solutions, ou la façon de régler ses conflits ou incompréhensions.

Aussi, lorsqu'un jour, l'ancien Marina, au lieu de se diriger comme à son habitude vers le salon, vint lentement appuyer son front contre son épaule sans décrocher le moindre son, le Juge des Enfers se contenta-t-il de passer une main derrière sa nuque, pour l'assurer de sa présence. Kanon s'était crispé, mais n'avait pas bougé. Acceptant le contact pour ce qu'il était : une preuve supplémentaire de l'absolu soutien d'un tiers, s'il venait à la demander.

**#16 'L'amitié'**

« Tu te souviens de cette mission au Brésil ?

—Comment oublier ? Toi et ta subtilité…

—Je suis un assassin, moi, Monsieur, pas un espion !

—J'avais cru remarquer.

—Merde ! »

Deux rires qui résonnaient.

Rhadamanthe serra les dents, avant de constater la réalité. _Il_ était de nouveau là. Dans le salon des Gémeaux, le Chevalier du Scorpion qui avait intronisé officiellement, au nom de tous ses pairs, Kanon comme membre de leur Ordre doré. Plus qu'un frère d'armes, un ami, pour son amant. Le premier qui l'avait accepté à tous niveaux, sans plus questionner son passé, une fois qu'il avait estimé que l'autre homme avait suffisamment payé. Rhadamanthe s'était habitué à les voir ensemble, les retrouvant bien souvent chaque fois qu'il venait chercher l'ancien Marina. Et bien qu'il eût conscience de l'importance et de la nécessité pour Kanon de partager tous ces instants avec son compatriote, au fond du Juge, quelque chose continuait d'hurler. Cette émotion désagréable, qui n'avait de cesse de se manifester, dès lors qu'il était témoin des instants de complicité trop poussées des deux Grecs.

Il haïssait la main de Milo de se poser là où sa bouche se trouvait encore la veille. Il détestait son regard de glisser là où seul le sien aurait dû se trouver. Il abhorrait son rire de provoquer celui de l'ancien Marina.

Refusant, pour autant, de songer un seul instant à ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment.

**#17 'L'acceptation'**

Etait-ce de l'avoir vu couvert de sang ? Ravagé de blessures ? Etait-ce d'avoir vu Rune poursuivre de son écriture stylisée les méfaits et les accomplissements de son amant sur le livre des Âmes, preuve d'un proche basculement ? Rhadamanthe l'ignorait. Il préférait ne pas y penser, se contentant de serrer encore davantage Kanon contre lui, au risque même de rouvrir des plaies qui peinaient à cicatriser.

« Rhada…

—La ferme. »

Le baiser fût violent, à l'image de la peur qui lui avait tordu le ventre. Ses mains caressaient, touchaient, reconstruisaient ce corps qu'il avait vu revenir brisé d'une mission qui avait très mal tournée. Les yeux écarquillés, Kanon avait senti que l'homme contre lui était agité de tremblements. Si légers qu'il aurait pu les rater. Mais le rythme du cœur du Juge plaqué contre le sien, tout comme son regard lorsqu'il daigna relâcher ses lèvres, acheva de les convaincre que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Irrémédiablement.

Un genre de terreur similaire les saisit probablement au même instant.

**#18 'Les frères'**

Saga n'avait pas apprécié bon nombre de décisions que son frère avait pris dans sa vie. Et le recul des années, de la mort et du retour avait donné tout le temps nécessaire aux deux hommes de faire le tri entre ce qui avait réellement été néfaste, et ce qui attenait de la mauvaise foi de l'un ou de l'autre. En reposant les bases de leur fraternité, ils étaient parvenus, dans la mesure du possible, à une entente basée sur un travail d'équilibriste. Saga avait fait des efforts considérables pour reprendre là où ils avaient tout arrêté. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris la nature de la relation entre son cadet et le Juge des Enfers, il n'avait retenu que trop tard l'expression de pur dégoût et d'incompréhension sur son visage. Et c'est en voyant le regard de Kanon en réponse qu'il sût qu'ils seraient incapables de se comprendre. Une nouvelle fois.

Eaque observait son frère, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Rhadamanthe avait visiblement trouvé une distraction pour les années à suivre. Il aurait été bien malvenu de lui faire la leçon, bien qu'il fût loin d'apprécier que cet homme mortel accaparât l'esprit de son aîné aussi souvent. Minos, quant à lui, se parait de l'expression de l'homme qui savait, sans même avoir la moindre idée de la réalité des deux combattants. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais cherché à le détromper, laissant son frère se bercer d'illusions d'autrefois qu'il croyait retrouver dans l'attitude de son cadet.

Horreur.

Distraction.

Folie.

Trois épithètes attribuées à leur histoire pour la résumer.

**# 19 'Cicatrice(s)'**

Le torse découvert aux yeux du Juge, Kanon respirait difficilement, se retenant de repousser les mains, qui, lentement, caressaient sa peau sans douceur— puisque Rhadamanthe en était incapable— mais avec respect. Il vit, comme dans un cauchemar trop plaisant, les doigts plus longs que les siens remonter de ses côtes mal soignées jusqu'à la marque qui traversait son corps. Appui aérien, accroc de respiration. Le cadet des Gémeaux ne céderait rien, c'était ce qu'il lui disait. Mais Rhadamanthe n'en avait guère besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur la cicatrice immense, glissant une langue que Kanon n'aurait pas crue si brûlante sur la peau abîmée. De bas en haut, de haut en bas, les dents mordaient, la langue traçait, alors qu'une de leurs mains s'étaient liées. Les yeux écarquillés d'un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si intense, Kanon se mordit la lèvre, s'interdisant de vocaliser une envie qui ne voyait guère le jour ailleurs qu'entre les bras de son ancien ennemi.

Car par ses gestes, le Juge des Enfers rendait un hommage à l'homme que Kanon était. Et c'était bien cela, plus encore que les sensations inavouées, qui faisait immanquablement basculer le Grec dans la volupté.

**#20 'Les Nuits'**

Un hurlement, au cœur des ténèbres. Rhadamanthe sursauta, bien qu'habitué à cette scène se répétant régulièrement depuis que Kanon et lui ne passaient plus seulement quelques heures au lit, mais bien des nuits entières. Il n'alluma pas la lampe, se contentant d'attraper sans douceur le Grec par le bras.

« Kanon ! »

Pas de réponse, mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Alors, le Juge des Enfers raffermit sa prise attirant le cadet des Gémeaux contre lui, malgré ses protestations, malgré ses gestes de refus et de répulsion—fruit d'un demi-sommeil auquel son amant n'avait pas encore échappé. Contre lui, le cadet des Gémeaux continuait de se débattre, se confrontant à des fantômes dont Rhadamanthe connaissait le nom et l'histoire, sans être capable de réellement peser l'impact véritable qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur celui qui se trouvait entre ses bras. Parfois, le Spectre s'éveillait, alerté de ne plus entendre la respiration près de son oreille, car Kanon, sans même le réaliser, rentrait en apnée au cours de la nuit. Bloquant sa respiration, et s'étouffant lui-même pour échapper à une vague mentale qui continuait de le submerger. Ses cauchemars n'étaient pas rares, comme ce soir. Malgré la force dont il faisait preuve, le Spectre raffermit encore sa prise, à lui faire presque aussi mal que ses hurlements. Que voyaient donc les yeux écarquillés de Kanon, lorsqu'il ne lui était pas encore pleinement revenu ? La mer ? La mort ? Il ne pouvait lui demander.

Se contentant de serrer l'autre contre lui, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, et que Kanon aurait accepté, afin de le sauver d'une noyade jamais oubliée.

**#21 'Les matins'**

Un rayon de lumière pâle filtra à travers la fenêtre. Une luminosité particulière—inhérente aux Enfers, et trouvable seulement en ces lieux. Rhadamanthe ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant confronté à l'océan bleu qui l'entourait. Contre son torse, le dos de Kanon, qu'il avait totalement épousé. Son bras gauche reposait sur la hanche du Grec, en une étreinte possessive. Sa main droite, prolongement de son autre bras servant d'appui au cadet des Gémeaux, était restée liée fermement à la main gauche de son amant. Leurs cuisses s'épousaient, alors que le Juge réalisait confusément à quel point leur étreinte s'était resserrée au cours de la nuit. Il fût tenté, l'espace d'un instant, de s'éloigner promptement. Réalisant confusément à quel point tout cela allait trop loin.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kanon tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisant. Le Grec le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, bougeant très légèrement ses reins. Le Juge des Enfers gronda, avant de suivre les règles d'un jeu qui ne lui plaisait que trop. Embrassant profondément le Chevalier, tout en glissant sans aucune lenteur sa main gauche sous les draps —beaucoup plus bas. Les mouvements de bassin s'accélèrent davantage— alors que la respiration de Kanon était victime de plusieurs accrocs répétitifs. Relâchant sa bouche gercée, Rhadamanthe eût néanmoins le plaisir d'entendre le rire grave de Kanon s'élever, avant qu'un cri de plaisir ne lui fût arraché. Se tournant plus franchement, il passa les bras derrière la nuque du Juge des Enfers, l'attirant pour un nouveau baiser dont il aurait cette fois toute la supériorité. Rhadamanthe se redressa, s'installant comme en terrain toujours sien mais jamais conquis, entre les jambes interminables de son amant.

Repoussant, comme chaque fois, les réflexions qui auraient voulu naître dans son esprit, au profit des sensations produites par ce bassin contre le sien.

**#22 'L'absence'**

Les missions de Kanon pouvaient durer des semaines. Les Jugements de Rhadamanthe étaient infinis, innombrables comme les morts survenant sur Terre. Les nuits des Juges étaient aussi courtes que peu nombreuses selon les périodes, et il n'était pas rare que les deux hommes fussent incapables de se voir pendant plus d'un mois. Cela n'était pas grave. C'était normal. Ne les avait pas dérangés. Et aurait dû continuer, sans que quoi que ce fût ne vint troubler un quotidien dont ils s'étaient parfaitement accommodés.

Mais peu à peu, Rhadamanthe s'était surpris à déprécier la vue de ses appartements privés vides de toute présence. A chercher, sans vraiment le réaliser, la trace des spartiates dans l'entrée, et les mèches bleues sur son canapé, sous lesquelles un sourire teinté d'ironie ne manquait jamais de se trouver. La conversation animée à table, ou le calme des soirées qui s'étiraient. Kanon regrettait de ne pas s'éveiller en ressentant la chaleur d'un autre trop envahissant mais devenu nécessaire. Se surprenait parfois à manquer de l'odeur qui imprégnait la toge du Juge des Enfers. Servant deux verres, quand un seul ferait son office pour la nuit. Pesant le poids de l'absence et du silence, écho d'une période de vide qu'il avait haïe.

Aussi, lorsque l'un passait la porte de l'entrée, l'autre serait toujours là pour l'accueillir par un baiser profond et des gestes empressés, disant bien plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais acceptés.

_« Tu m'as manqué. »_

_« Je t'attendais. »_

Autant de paroles interdites malgré les années, qui existaient dans l'air, à défaut de vivre sur les lèvres de ceux qui ne savaient comment les prononcer.

**#23 'La crainte'**

Rhadamanthe gronda lorsque Kanon le plaqua contre le mur. Croisant son regard enfiévré, il attira à lui le visage superbe, avant de prendre ses lèvres : il ne serait jamais dit qu'il accepterait la moindre reddition sans une lutte dans les règles avec l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Les doigts du Grec tiraient sur ses vêtements, jusqu'à faire craquer des coutures dont aucun d'eux n'avait cure. Le cadet des Gémeaux vint se coller encore davantage, mouvant ses reins avec brutalité, glissant une main sous sa cuisse, avant de mordre son cou, rendu enfin libre de sa tunique. Le Juge des Enfers ouvrit le pantalon de Kanon, brutalement, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule grecque, l'attirant plus fort, jusqu'à provoquer un sifflement douloureux à son oreille. Un baiser profond, avant que le Grec ne le prît ici et maintenant, contre le mur, à moitié habillés, dans l'urgence du désir que la crainte avait éveillé. Entamer des va-et-vients brutaux, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Parce que le sablier jouait contre eux à toute vitesse, à présent. Car aujourd'hui, un Chevalier d'Or était mort, de blessures jamais correctement guéries. Et tous savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Bientôt, Kanon lui aussi mourrait.

**#24 ' Les derniers instants'**

Des deux Gémeaux, le cadet partirait en premier. Pour des raisons liées à leur histoire, tout simplement. Saga avait passé treize ans derrière un masque qui l'avait protégé physiquement, évitant les affrontements et les affres des combats pendant de longues années, là où Kanon, à la tête d'une armée, devait mener de front les soldats de Poséidon. Saga avait été préservé, là où Kanon avait encaissé. Et si l'aîné s'était absout par son poing, l'ancien Marina avait, lui, vécu en continuant de ressentir dans tout son corps les vibrations douloureuses du trident qui s'était fiché dans son torse. De toutes les blessures qu'il avait conservées, c'était bien cette cicatrice la plus douloureuse, qui n'avait jamais manqué de l'étouffer.

Suivant ses désirs, les souffrances jamais endormies s'étaient multipliées et aggravées ces derniers mois, et aujourd'hui, le cadet des Gémeaux allait mourir. Il s'était levé en ayant conscience de cette réalité, sans avoir pour autant rien changé à ses habitudes, avant de retourner au Sanctuaire de toute urgence. Ses dernières heures deviendraient un supplice, dont le seul baume serait de demeurer aux côtés de son aîné, et de ceux qui avaient appris à l'apprécier. Partant avec la bénédiction de sa Déesse, et ses larmes de ne pas avoir pu plaider la cause de ses Chevaliers. Le Grec avait souri. Il n'y avait pas de regret à avoir. Vraiment. Tout était parfait ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, Kanon mourrait.

Rhadamanthe le savait. Sur son bureau, ce matin, il avait trouvé son dossier. C'était à ce moment seulement qu'il avait compris. Il avait serré les dents, crispant un poing cogné sur le bois centenaire un instant auparavant. Forcé de demeurer où il était. Ne pouvant l'accompagner pour franchir les portes de la mort, puisque c'était à son arrivée qu'il devrait l'accueillir.

**#25 'Le choix'**

Le regard pers, quelques mètres plus bas que lui. L'âme qui se tenait debout, légèrement transparente, mais toujours fièrement droite. A se demander ce qui aurait jamais fait plier Kanon, qui demeurait digne même dans la mort. Mais en cet instant, malgré ces yeux qui refusaient de ciller, Rhadamanthe percevait un éclat qui jusque ici n'avait jamais existé. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence empli de ce qu'ils étaient incapables de prononcer, un rire grave résonna, dont l'écho semblait flotter dans la pièce. Une fois de plus, Kanon ne faisait rien comme tout le monde : bien rares étaient les êtres capables de s'amuser au moment d'être jugés.

« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

—En effet.

—Je pensais que tu demanderais à tes frères de s'en occuper.

—Tu aurais préféré ?

—Non. »

Le ton était sincère. La lueur plus apaisée. L'expression de ces lèvres, Rhadamanthe la connaissait. Il se surprit à sourire aussi, avant que le cadet des Gémeaux ne prît de nouveau la parole.

« Tu sauras prononcer ma sentence ?

—Je suis ici en tant que Juge, et non de parti. Mon impartialité fait ma fierté.

—Je sais. »

Le sourire de Kanon. Auquel s'ajoutait son regard, témoignant une certaine affection qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais nommée. Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, avant de prendre une inspiration profonde, ouvrant le dossier face à lui. A sa gauche se tenait le livre des Âmes.

« Commençons. »

* * *

« Pour vos manipulations, et vos crimes de lèse-divinité, je vous condamne, Kanon des Gémeaux, à une éternité dans les glaces du Cocyte, où vous rejoindrez vos compagnons déjà tombés. »

Kanon restait toujours droit. Ne cessait de le fixer, de ses yeux verts profonds, malgré la semi-invisibilité de son âme. Rhadamanthe, sa plume en suspens au-dessus de l'ouvrage millénaire, posa les yeux sur son ancien amant.

« Toutefois… Il y a une alternative. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux la connaissait. Le Juge des Enfers l'avait évoquée souvent ces dernières semaines. Sans rien imposer, mais pour la signaler. Et à présent que l'heure était venue, Kanon n'était pas sûr de connaître la réponse plus que la première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé.

L'éternité auprès de ses compagnons d'armes et de son frère, à payer pour ses crimes. Ou une autre, aux côtés du Juge des Enfers, bien plus agréable, mais isolée à jamais de tous ceux qui l'avaient entouré. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait choisir. Ce qu'il pouvait—ce qu'il voulait.

De nouveau, la voix infernale s'éleva.

« Quelle que ce soit ta décision, Kanon, aujourd'hui comme autrefois, ce sera toujours ton choix. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux leva les yeux. Plantant son regard dans celui du Juge, qui même en cet instant crucial, demeurait impartial. Intérieurement, Kanon le remercia d'être tel qu'il était. Les minutes s'étirèrent, alors que tous deux profitaient de ce qui serait peut-être leurs derniers instants ensembles. Flottaient encore les souvenirs de verres échangés tout autant que de baisers, de nuits brûlantes, et de colères jamais apaisées. Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du Grec, avant qu'il ne fermât les yeux, pour faire son choix.

Ouvrant la bouche, Kanon prononça sa décision, dont l'écho se répercuta sur le marbre blanc, sous les yeux désirant rester impénétrables du Spectre qui le jugeait.

De l'homme qui l'aimait.


End file.
